Fallen Characters Read Fallen
by ShannonBarlow13
Summary: Luce wakes up and suddenly realises that she is sat at a table with Daniel, Gabbe, Roland, Molly, Arriane, Annabelle, Cam and Penn with the Fallen book in the middle of the table. What happens when they read about themselves? What if this is too soon for Luce? But what if the book saves lives? Lives that were previously dead...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm Shannon and this is another Fallen fanfic that I have made. You can go and check my other one out if you want. Please don't forget to review - even if you're just a guest user. I dint want to waste my time doing a story that no body likes.**

I awoke with a start. Immediately, I saw a bright white room and I was sat at a white, circle table with 8 other people. Sat next to my right was a girl with purple rim glasses and a few layers of jumpers on. That was a bit unusual but I could hardly talk - I'd been going to a physiatrist since I was 7.

Sat to my left, a guy with brown and golden dreadlocks was still asleep with his head facing down on the table. In fact, all of them were still asleep.

I didn't know what to do. Were they dead? Who put me here? Why was I here? Who were these people? I'd never seen them before in my life and yet, it felt like I'd seen them a thousand times before.

Next to the girl with purple glasses was another girl with curly blonde hair and a rainbow headband in her hair. A perfectly manicured hand was slightly rested under her head - like she was supporting it.

Next to blondie, another blonde. But this was a darker blonde. A blonde that I loved instantly. I couldn't see his face but his body looked like it was built as an athlete and I loved that too. He seemed really familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. Next to drop-dead-gorgeous, was a girl with long, black hair - very much like my own. I also couldn't see her face from here but I could tell she was pretty.

Next to her was a quite tall guy with shaggy, jet black hair that rested upon his shoulder. Even from here, I could tell that he looked quite handsome as well. He had a sunburst tattoo peaking out from the collar on his neck. It sent shivers down my spine.

Next to him was a girl with bright pink hair. Her features were slim and tall.

Next to her, and the guy with the dreadlocks, was a girl with short purple hair, cut in a pixie style. Her face had at least 10 piercings on it and she kinda reminded me of Callie. Minus the purple hair and the piercings. I know that just leaves the face but it's something about her that reminds me of Callie.

"Hello?" I called out but no one answered. "Hello?" I called out even louder but still no one answered.

I didn't just want to sit here. Hell, I didn't even know how I got here. I tried to get out of my seat but I couldn't, like someone had planked me by super glueing the seat of my chair.

With a sigh, I rested my chin upon my fist and decided to wait for the others to wake up.

Maybe about three minutes in, I was just about to fall asleep when they all shot up, gasping for air as I did. However, I wasn't prepared for this and I swear I jumped at least 4 feet into the air, letting out a deafening scream on my way. All heads turned to me and all of them were surprised apart from the girl with purple glasses.

"I thought you guys would never wake up!" I let out a sigh of relief. "Well at least I could rule you all being dead off my list. Now because I'm pretty sure I just had a heart attack when you all awoke like you'd been dead, I think I'm owed an explanation as to what. The. Hell. Just happened and where. The. Fuck. Am I?" More surprise etched across their faces. "Anyone? Yes? No? Maybe?" Still silence. I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Someone please speak. I was just starting to convince myself that I wasn't crazy after all." Still silence. I tried to get out of my seat. This time, I managed to stand up but an invisible hand punched me back down. "Hey!" I shouted. "I have the right to leave you know! I've studied law! You can't keep me here without a warrant!" I yelled again, into the air, but no answer. I put my head in my hands. "I just want to go home." I whispered.

The girl with the purple glasses coughed. "Well, um, shall we all do introductions? I know who you all are from Sword and Cross but she doesn't." She pointed towards me.

My head shot up. "Thank you! Someone who speaks!"

"We all speak. I just think they're in a state of shock."

"Luce. Lucinda Prince." I said.

"Penn. Pennyweather Van Syckle-Lockwood." That was a name to get around but I could already tell we would be fast friends.

"Y'all right Penn. we should introduce ourselves. I'm Gabbe. Or Gabriel. But I'd prefer it if you call me Gabbe." The blonde with the rainbow headband said with a southern twang.

"Gabriel. Like the angel?" I said and heard a collective gasp. "Touchy subject? Ok. That's cool. I just happen to like angels."

"No, no, that's alright honey. Yeah, like the angel. I guess you could say that."

"Roland." The guy on my left, with the dreadlocks, spoke, giving me a wave.

"Molly." The girl with the piercings said. She had attitude to her voice that made her remind me of Callie even more.

"Annabelle." The girl with pink hair said. Her voice was light and playful.

"Hey, I'm Cam." The tall, handsome guy with black hair to his shoulders said flashing me a smile. Usually, I would've gone for his type but he was one of those over confident guys. Ones that I didn't like and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Arriane." She glanced towards Cam and stifled a laugh. "I like you already."

"Thanks. I think." I said as my eyes shifted to the only person who hadn't told me their name. Our eyes locked place and it was like the room and everyone else in it had fallen away.

I noticed I'd been staring a while and looked away, blushing. "Sorry." I whispered, so low that I was sure he hadn't heard it.

"It's ok." He said back. God, I loved his voice. I could listen to it all day. I could go to sleep listening to it. And those eyes, where they violet? I looked up to meet his eyes again. He was slightly blushing as well. I loved his blush. "Daniel." Daniel. I loved that name. And the way he said it! Not confident but not shy either. The moment I laid eyes upon Daniel, I knew I was going to like him. They all looked at me now and I realised that I'd only told Penn my name.

"Oh yeah, Lucinda. But most people call me Luce." I smiled a smile I hadn't smiled in a long time.

Suddenly, call it cliché but, a puff of smoke erupted in the middle of the table and a book appeared.

I grabbed it. "Fallen by Lauren Kate. Hmm." On the front cover was a girl with black hair to her waist with her head in her hands and a black dress. I flipped it over and started reading the blurb.

**Some angels are destined to fall.**

"What is this?" Roland asked and tugged the book out of my hand.

"Hey! Give it back! I love angels!" I tried to take the book but Roland looked skeptically at the book and then me.

"Why do you love angels?" The words weren't mean like I was expecting them to but soft and gentle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know?" Came out but it sounded more like a question.

"Na-ah. Not good enough."

I looked around the table and everyone's attention was on me. I took a deep breath.

"It...br...ngs...m...pees." I mumbled.

"What?"

"It...bings...m...pees." I said a bit louder.

"Wha-?"

"It brings me peace!" I almost shouted and Roland flinched. "It brings me peace ok? It somehow, on a completely strange level, reminds me of home." I closed my eyes and held out my hand. After a few seconds, I felt the book back in my hand.

**Instant. Intense. Weirdly familiar...The moment Luce looks at Daniel she knows she has never felt like this before.**

"Yeah. What the Hell is this?" I said, flipping it over and back. "First it mentions my name and now yours?" I point to Daniel. "Coincidence? No. I don't believe in coincidences. But I'm really hooked now and I wanna read it so..."

**Except she can't shake the feeling that she has. And with him - a boy she doesn't remember ever setting eyes on. Will her attempt to find out why enlighten her - or destroy her? **

**Dangerously exciting and darkly romantic, Fallen is a thrilling story about forbidden love.**

"Well this is weird." Molly stated.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." Annabelle added.

"It's too close to the truth for it to just be a story. I think an Oracle must have written it." Cam said.

"If an Oracle written it then this book is about the future." Daniel said, hope glinting his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but am I missing something? Oracles? Aren't they people who can see the past present an future?" Penn says.

"Yeah they are. But they are angels with foreseer abilities. Their visions always come true unless they tell the person and that person wishes to change what happens. But apart from that, yeah, they are people who can see the past present and future and having one on your side would give you a great advantage point." I said automatically and everyone stared at me with mouths open. "What? I had to do a research task on angels for my R.E assessment. But that doesn't matter right now. I can already tell that the book is about angels and that the two main characters - me and Daniel - are either both angels or one of us is at least. It's totally cliché."

"Well let's just read it and find out what happens ok?" Gabbe's voice carried out over the table, silencing everyone. "Who want to read the prologue?"

After a few seconds of silence, Annabelle spoke up. "I will."

I handed the book over to Annabelle and she began.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**I started this a while ago, I know. But I've gotten a few reviews and as it turned out, you people were crazy for this story. So I decided that I'd continue it. But I'd probably be uploading this every few weeks because I'm currently writing another Fallen fanfic and an Iron Fey one so go and check them out. Plus I have to copy out all of the book with the book in front of me so if any of you know an easier way, let me know in the comments. By the way, this is from Annabelle's POV. Enjoy :) xx**

**But paradise has been locked and bolted...we must make a journey around the world and see if a back door has perhaps been left open.**

The loophole. Annabelle smiled at herself and then looked over to Daniel. He met her gaze and nodded. He had seemed more at ease now Lucinda had shown up. 17 years of the stone hard Daniel with cold features and grey eyes. Now his eyes glowed the most vibrant violet and the tension had left his body completely. She had seen the way they had both blushed when they realised they had been staring at each other and she thought that it was cute.

**In The Beginning. Helston, England. September 1854.**

Annabelle gulped and looked at the other fallen angels around the table. They all knew what had happened that year - the same thing that had happened every 17 years. Lucinda died. Everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces apart from Penn and Luce because they didn't know what had happened.

**Around midnight, her eyes at last took shape. The look in them was feline, half determined and half tentative - all trouble. Yes, they were just right, those eyes. Rising up to her fine elegant brow, inches from the dark cascade of her hair.**

Annabelle knew what was going on - Daniel was drawing Luce like he did everyday. Daniel had a little bit of heat coming on his cheek.

"So obvious." Cam coughed and Daniel glared at him.

"What's so obvious?" Luce sincerely asked. People say that ignorance is bliss but Luce's ignorance is what got her killed.

"It nothing," Arriane spoke up, "right Cam?"

He looked over at Luce. "Right."

**He held the paper at arm's length to asses his progress. It was hard, working without her in front of him, but then, he could never sketch in her presence.**

Otherwise it could cause her to combust, Annabelle thought. And she was pretty sure all the other angels were thinking that as well.

**Since he had arrived from London - no, since he had first seen her - he'd had to be careful always to keep her at a distance. Every day now she approached him, and every day was more difficult than the one before. It was why he was leaving in the morning - for India, for the Americas, he didn't know or care. Wherever he ended up, it would be easier than being here.**

"I don't get it." Luce started, talking to no one in particular. "It's obvious that he likes this 'she' so why couldn't he just go and tell her?"

"It's not that easy." Daniel replied. "Saying the wrong thing could end it." He slapped a hand over his mouth. He shouldn't have said that much. What if it set this Lucinda off?

"End the relationship?" She innocently asked.

"Something like that." Arriane added.

**He leaned over the drawing again, sighing as he used his thumb to perfect the smudged charcoal pout of her full bottom lip. The lifeless paper, cruel imposter, was the only way to take her with him.**

Arriane leaned over to Daniel and whispered something in is ear that caused him to blush even more.

"Shut up Ari." He mumbled.

**Then, straightening up in the leather library chair, he felt it. That brush of warmth on the back of his neck. Her.**

**Her mere proximity gave him the most peculiar sensation, like the kind of heat sent out when a log shatters to ash in a fire. He knew without turning around: She was there. He covered her likeness on the bound papers in his lap, but he could not escape her.**

Daniel closed his eyes and breathed in slowly. He had already lived through this once. It was cruel to make him relive it again.

"S'all right Daniel." Gabbe soothed, patting Daniel's back lightly like you would an upset child.

"It's not fair." He mumbled, so quietly that Annabelle almost missed it.

"Life's not fair." Luce said, causing everyone to turn to her in disbelief. How could she have heard that? "That's why I've always said make each moment memorable because you don't know when you're going to die."

Annabelle couldn't hear this anymore and continued.

**His eyes fell on the ivory-upholstered settee across the parlor, where only hours earlier she'd turned up unexpectedly, later than the rest of her party, in a rose silk gown, to applaud the eldest daughter of their host after a fine turn at the harpsichord. He glanced across the room, out the window to the veranda, where the day before she'd crept up on him, a fistful of wild white peonies in her hand. She still thought the pull she felt toward him was innocent, that their frequent rendezvous in the gazebo were merely … happy coincidences. To be so naïve! He would never tell her otherwise—the secret was his to bear.**

"I've had enough." Daniel started and got up from his seat.

"Hey! That's not fair! Let me up as well." Luce demanded, trying to get back up again. When she realised it wasn't working, she crossed her arms and huffed.

"Sit." Arriane ordered.

"He's not a puppy Arriane." Molly added. "Would you like to brush his hair and take him for a walk as well?"

"Mol," Cam warned, "not here." But no one seemed to pay attention.

Arriane slowly turned her head in Molly's direction. "You'd just love that won't you? I bet you always give them collars, slut."

"What did you just say to me?" Molly's voice threatened.

"Hey, hey! Ladies. Let's not start this n-" Rolland attempted.

"You heard me. Loud and clear. Or would you like me to repeat myself?" Arriane replied.

Molly stood up and pushed her chair back. "Would you like to say that to my face, bitch?"

"Oh, you did not just go there." Arriane rolled up the sleeves to her black hoodie.

"You wonna fight? Right here, right now."

Molly and Arriane started off toward each other.

"I'm betting on Molly." Cam said, as Daniel came back with a glass of water.

"I'm on Ari. That girl has got skills." Rolland added.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked.

Molly took a swing at Arriane but she dodged it and kneed Molly in the stomach.

"Hey!" Luce said, trying to stop it. But they ignored her. Molly recovered and punched Arriane in the left cheek, making her head snap right. "Stop it!" She sounded hysteric. Arriane lunged and grabbed Molly by the neck. Molly started choking and Luce started to hyperventilate. And then she screamed. It was so powerful that it stopped everyone in their tracks to cover their ears, whilst looking at her. So high pitched that it broke Daniels glass of water into a million pieces, spilling the water onto the shiney white surface. The noise suddenly stopped and Luce looked at Arriane and Molly. "Would you two stop acting like children and grow up!" She stressed, looking like a mother who was telling their children off, who were 17, for fighting for the hundredth time that day. She looked at Annabelle. "Please, continue."

**He stood and turned, the sketches left behind on the leather chair. And there she was, pressed against the ruby velvet curtain in her plain white dressing gown. Her black hair had fallen from its braid. The look on her face was the same as the one he'd sketched so many times. There was the fire, rising in her cheeks. Was she angry? Embarrassed? He longed to know, but could not allow himself to ask.**

Penn, who had been rather quiet the entire time, spoke. "It's so tragic. To be in love, yet never have it. I feel empathy for this character, yet don't. He can't get to be with his true love but it's his choice. He's choosing to distance himself. Doesn't he see it? The closer they are, the stronger their bond. The stronger their bond, the more powerful the love. When their love gets so powerful it can truly overcome everything, then they can be together."

Annabelle was stunned. Nobody could speak, as if registering what Penn said. Could this have been what could solve the curse? Could this have been the missing piece.

"Sorry. I took poetry class. I get a bit prophetic sometimes when I get really passionate about something. I'll just shut up now." She continued.

"No, no." Luce insisted. "Penn that was beautiful. I think I might cry."

"Don't cry, honey. That'll set everybody off." Gabbe said and Annabelle agreed. It was so heart wrenching when Luce cried that everyone, even Molly, cried.

**"What are you doing here?" He could hear the snarl in his voice, and regretted its sharpness, knowing she would never understand.**

Annabelle was shocked. She never knew Daniel would been mean to Luce - she was his life.

**"I—I couldn't sleep," she stammered, moving toward the fire and his chair. "I saw the light in your room and then"—she paused, looking down at her hands—"your trunk outside the door. Are you going somewhere?"**

Oh yeah. She remembered this now.

**"I was going to tell you—" He broke off. He shouldn't lie. He had never intended to let her know his plans. Telling her would only make things worse. Already, he had let things go too far, hoping this time would be different.**

But it wasn't. And never would be. 'False hope' as Daniel had called it.

**She drew nearer, and her eyes fell on his sketchbook. "You were drawing me?"**

Oh no Daniel, Annabelle thought, cover it up! Cover it up! If Luce saw the drawings, it could set her off.

**Her startled tone reminded him how great the gap was in their understanding. Even after all the time they'd spent together these past few weeks, she had not yet begun to glimpse the truth that lay behind their attraction.**

"Ooooooh. I like where this is going. It's all secretive. Once I know someone is telling a secret, I can't let it go. This is going to be interesting." Penn started.

If only she knew the ending, Annabelle thought.

**This was good—or at least, it was for the better. For the past several days, since he'd made the choice to leave, he'd been struggling to pull away from her. The effort took so much out of him that, as soon as he was alone, he had to give in to his pent-up desire to draw her. He had filled up his book with pages of her arched neck, her marble collarbone, the black abyss of her hair.**

"That's so sweet." Luce said, looking down, smiling. Looks like someone's a hopeless romantic. Then again, Annabelle and all the angels already knew that.

**Now, he looked back at the sketch, not ashamed at being caught drawing her, but worse. A cold chill spread through him as he realized that her discovery—the exposure of his feelings—would destroy her. He should have been more careful. It always began like this.**

"That's a bit dramatic." Cam started. "It 'would destroy her'. I mean, I get what this is implying," he coughed 'obviously', "but no need to make it sound like it was the end of the world."

But to Daniel, losing Luce was the end of the world.

**"Warm milk with a spoonful of treacle," he murmured, his back still to her. Then he added sadly, "It helps you sleep."**

**"How did you know? Why, that's exactly what my mother used to—"**

**"I know," he said, turning to face her. The astonishment in her voice did not surprise him, yet he could not explain to her how he knew, or tell her how many times he had administered this very drink to her in the past when the shadows came, how he had held her until she fell asleep.**

Well that doesn't make him sound like a creepy stalker guy.

**He felt her touch as though it were burning through his shirt, her hand laid gently on his shoulder, causing him to gasp. They had not yet touched in this life, and the first contact always left him breathless.**

This was some personal shit going on here! This was Daniel and Luce private time. Annabelle felt a bit uncomfortable reading this now and looked over at Daniel to find him deeply blushing. Well, maybe she could just read a bit more...

**"Answer me," she whispered. "Are you leaving?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Then take me with you," she blurted out. Right on cue, he watched her suck in her breath, wishing to take back her plea. He could see the progression of her emotions settle in the crease between her eyes: She would feel impetuous, then bewildered, then ashamed by her own forwardness. She always did this, and too many times before, he had made the mistake of comforting her at this exact moment.**

"No," Daniel said covering his ears and facing down.

"Dramatic, dramatic." Cam taunted, smirking.

Daniel glared at Cam. "Do you know what it feels like to go through it over and over again? You went through it once. Once! She broke your heart but that was ages ago and I mean ages and ages and ages ago. Once. Mines been broken over and aver again and it hurts. It hurts so bad. And you know what? I deal with it. So don't call me dramatic when you have no idea what I've been through." Daniel snapped.

Cam stayed quiet.

**"No," he whispered, remembering…always remembering…"I sail tomorrow. If you care for me at all, you won't say another word."**

**"If I care for you," she repeated, almost as if she were speaking to herself. "I-I love-"**

**"Don't."**

They all knew what came next and looked really sympathetically at Daniel.

**"I have to say it. I—I love you, I'm quite sure, and if you leave—"**

**"If I leave, I save your life." He spoke slowly, trying to reach a part of her that might remember. Was it there at all, buried somewhere? "Some things are more important than love. You won't understand, but you have to trust me."**

Oh no. Don't tell Luce she doesn't understand. Touchy subject.

**Her eyes drilled into him. She stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. This was his fault, too—he always brought out her contemptuous side when he spoke down to her.**

**"You mean to say there are things more important than this?" she challenged, taking his hands and drawing them to her heart.**

He was doomed. She pulled this trick every time and he always fell for it.

**Oh, to be her and not know what was coming! Or at least to be stronger than he was and be able to stop her. If he didn't stop her, she would never learn, and the past would only repeat itself, torturing them both again and again.**

This was torture enough. But now they had to read about it?

**The familiar warmth of her skin under his hands made him tilt his head back and moan. He was trying to ignore how close she was, how well he knew the feel of her lips on his, how bitter he felt that all of this had to end. But her fingers traced his so lightly. He could feel her heart racing through her thin cotton gown.**

"I really don't think I should read anymore," Annabelle said flipping to the next page and scanning it, "yep. It gets detailed."

Daniel blushed even more. "Let me see."

Annabelle handed the book over to him and watched as his face turned from light pink to deep red. He handed it back and gave a nod of his head to continue. Luce and Penn didn't know that this was Luce and Daniel so he couldn't really be embarrassed by it.

**She was right. There was nothing more than this. There never was. He was about to give in and take her in his arms when he caught the look in her eyes. As if she'd seen a ghost.**

And here it comes.

**She was the one to pull away, a hand to her forehead.**

**"I'm having the strangest sensation," she whispered.**

**No—was it already too late?**

**Her eyes narrowed into the shape in his sketch and she came back to him, her hands on his chest, her lips parted expectantly. "Tell me I'm mad, but I swear I've been right here before…"**

There it is! The line that sets Luce off.

**So it was too late. He looked up, shivering, and could feel the dark descending. He took one last chance to seize her, to hold her as tightly as he'd been yearning to for weeks.**

"Get ready guys." Annabelle warned.

**As soon as her lips melted into his, both of them were powerless. The honeysuckle taste of her mouth made him dizzy. The closer she pressed against him, the more his stomach churned with the thrill and the agony of it all. Her tongue traced his, and the fire between them burned brighter, hotter, more powerful with every new touch, every new exploration. Yet none of it was new.**

Daniel didn't even look like Daniel anymore, he was so red. In fact, everyone, including Luce and Penn, were blushing at the description.

"Well...that was...graphic." Luce commented, heating up even more as if deep down, she knew it was her.

"Hey, don't say I didn't warn you guys." Annabelle said, reading the final page.

**The room quaked. An aura around them started to glow.**

"Seriously?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, it does get pretty bright." Gabbe added, speaking to Daniel in a way that suggest she can't believe he's never noticed this before after 7,000 years.

**She noticed nothing, was aware of nothing, understood nothing besides their kiss.**

**He alone knew what was about to happen, what dark companions were prepared to fall on their reunion. Even though he was unable to alter the course of their lives yet again, he knew.**

Annabelle didn't really want to carry on reading but she knew she had to or none of them would ever be able to get over it.

**The shadows swirled directly overhead. So close, he might have touched them. So close, he wondered whether she could hear what they were whispering. He watched as the cloud passed over her face. For a moment he saw a spark of recognition growing in her eyes.**

**Then there was nothing, nothing at all.**

"That's the end of the prologue." Annabelle said after a few seconds of silence.

"I want to read chapter 1." Luce offered.

Nobody objected and Luce turned the page to chapter 1.

**Let me know who you want to read chapter 2 in the reviews and I'll see you soon. Bye...**


End file.
